Who said cheating was a bad thing?
by yellow power
Summary: SPD. In a game of lightball Syd gets revenge and something more. Oneshot. SydSky minor ZBridge


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Takes place after Walls and has spoilers to this episode.

Who said cheating was a bad thing?

Everyone had been surprised when they saw Jack entering the rec room with Sky by his side, meaning that he would play lightball with them. As they were five they had decided that one of them would be the referee while the other four played in groups of two and after each match the referee would change so the five of them could play.

Now it was Jack's turn to be the referee and Z suggested to play girls against boys. They all agreed and started playing. After a few minutes, the first one out was Bridge. He wasn't a bad player at all but Z had managed to make an intricate maneuver that he just couldn't avoid, plus he always got a bit distracted everytime he played against a certain yellow ranger.

-This is gonna be very easy!- Z said with a grin. Of course, she didn't count on the fact that Sky was a very good player and she didn't see him taking the ball either.

-I don't think so- Sky said throwing the ball at her.

The next time Z blinked, she was out of the game too.

-That's not fair! I wasn't paying attention, I was talking to Syd!

-Sorry Z, but it was _your _fault, not Sky's- Jack stated – Next time be more careful and leave your comments for the end.

Z sighed and sat down next to Bridge. That only left Sky against Syd.

-_I'm gonna take revenge for what you did to me this afternoon Sky_ – were Syd's thoughts.

-_This IS gonna be easy _– were Sky's. Although he knew he was a great player, he didn't know that Syd had watched him since the very day they met, specially when they were playing lightball, so she knew his every move.

The rest of the match was considerably longer. While Sky used all his tricks and moves against Syd, she knew them perfectly well so she could easily avoid them, and for hard that she tried to hit him with the ball, he was very good so he always managed to escape. Then an idea came to Syd's mind.

-Sky, catch the diamond!

-What?- BANG, the lightball hit him on his left shoulder and he was out of the game.

-Jack, she cheated!- Sky protested angrily.

-I don't see why Sky, I mean, it had never occured to me to compare the lightball with a diamond but I don't consider her calling it that way as cheating. She told you to catch it, you didn't - Jack said grinning –I'm sorry man but you'll have to face it, she won.

Sky sighed in frustration as he saw Syd approaching him with a huge grin on her face. Jack obviously didn't know about what happened today while they were guarding the diamonds but there was no use in telling him.

-Don't be so happy about it, - he said - you just won because you cheated.

-Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, - she asked giving him a defiant look – pour water over my head again?

Jack, Bridge and Z didn't understand what she was talking about but Sky did.

-Not this time- In a swift motion he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. She immediately returned the kiss standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

The other three just stood there staring at them, their mouths wide open in shock.

-I had no idea they liked each other- Jack spoke after recovering from the shock.

-Me neither- Z said –I guess I'll have to find out what other secrets she's been keeping.

-Me too- Bridge agreed – I can't believe that I've known them for so long and I've never realized it. I mean, I've noticed some casual glances and how Sky tends to act differently around her, and how Syd lights up whenever she's on duty with him, and how much he worries when she gets hurt, or how she's always trying to get him to spend more time with us, but I've never thought that it was because they liked each other. Or have I realized about it but I didn't want to admit it? But, wait, that's ridiculous, why wouldn't I want to admit it? No, it can't be it, there's gotta be something else. Oh My God! Perhaps my psychic powers are fading away and that's why I've never caught on their feelings for each other, or perha…

-BRIDGE!- Jack cut him in, exasperation getting the best of him –It's ok, we got the idea. The point is that they like each other and none of us knew about it.

Bridge and Z nodded, Z trying to reassure Bridge that nothing was wrong with his powers.

-Don't you guys think that we should leave them alone? – Bridge asked as he realized that Syd and Sky would feel embarrassed if they still were there once they broke apart.

-Yeah, -Z agreed- though they better take a break to breath or I don't think they'd survive for much longer.

-At least they would die happy.

-JACK! – Z yelled, punching him on the shoulder though forcing the urge to smile.

-OUCH, that hurt! You needn't do that, I was joking!

-Let's just leave them alone, let's go.

With that said, Z took Bridge's arm and they headed for the door with Jack following just a few steps behind, noting the interaction between his little sister and his green teammate.

A few moments later Syd and Sky broke apart desperately gasping for air but still remaining with their arms locked around each other.

-WOW- Syd said a few inches from his lips, a pleased look on her face – I think I'll start cheating more often if that's the punishment I'm gonna get.

-I have no objections, as long as I'm the only one who punishes you that way- he said grinning, gaining a light smack on the back of his head but causing Syd to smile, before giving him a soft kiss.

-I wasn't kidding when I said that you look good when you smile, it makes you even more gorgeous than you already are- she said blushing, causing him to blush as well.

-You are the gorgeous one- he said while cupping her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb. –You know what?, I actually considered that you deserved that 'punishment' this afternoon while we were guarding the diamonds.

Syd laughed. –That's the punishment I was waiting for, I quite didn't expect you to dump water over my head.

They both broke into laughter.

-Yeah, I'm sorry. I was a little pissed off. And sorry about the shield too. You know, when I was watching you walk away all I wanted to do was stand up, spin you around and kiss you senseless no matter the diamonds, Grumm or anything.

-I wish you had -she said running a hand through his hair- but you can still make it up for me.

-Oh, yeah? And how could I do that?

-Mm, I don't know –she said in a pensive and playful tone –taking me for dinner perhaps and then going for a walk under the moonlight, mmm, and giving me all the kisses you haven't dared to give me before… What do you think?

-Mmm, I think I could do that, yeah –he said in a matching tone –but I have to warn you that the kisses part is likely to take very long as I've been wanting to kiss you since the day I met you almost three years ago.

-OK, thanks for the warning. Maybe we should start with that part right now so as not to make the date that long, don't you think?

-Yeah, you're right –he said with a smirk leaning down to meet her lips –You know what? Maybe cheating is not that bad after all.

With that said their lips met in another passionate kiss.

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Tell me what you think, I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
